Session 7
Arcalane has connected. Host has connected. Ganti has connected. Railock has connected. Ganti:Heyo Lia! Liatai:Hiyo. :3 Railock:Hey lia. like the new crewaddition on the ship? Liatai:The mecha dragon, or Cthulu? :B Railock:mecha dragon was on the ship last time Railock:cthulu's the new one * Ganti needs a log of session... 4. I think. Liatai:I can get one to you. One moment. Liatai:Ganti, check IRC. * Ganti will need to reconnect there. Liatai:Oh. :B Liatai:Sorry, I hadn't realized you disconnected. ^^; * Ganti tends to disconnect from... pretty much everything when I start up maptool. It's a resource hog. Liatai:Whoops, hang on. You whisper to Ganti: Try this link instead. http://host03.pipebytes.com/get.php?key=103162080316867 Liatai:Any luck? Is that the one you need? Ganti whispers: Thankies! Ganti:And I'm pretty sure it's the one I need. Liatai:Awesome. If not, let me know, I have all of them saved. :3 Ganti:Accorsding to what little I've got saved (GOD my disconnects are awful) there have only been five sessions. Liatai:... I have logs for six. ^^; Ganti:Hm. Arcalane:Likewise. * Ganti probably got the numbers wrong then. Liatai:Here, I'll upload my logs to a draft on AkellonSwap. Arcalane:last month; 6th, 13th, 20th, 27th. this month; 2nd, 9th Ganti:Okay! Figured out the date in game. * Ganti needs to come up with better names for the months. Arcalane:You really need to get into the habit of recording this stuff properly. XP * Cthulu just wants a friend Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrades, how about we feed alth to our new friend, Cthulu. Who's up for it?!" Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Ah am." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade Alth, I have heard that if you are swallowed whole by Cthulu without any sharp edges on you at all, a magic portal opens up and you are taken to the elemental plane of gold, where everything is gold." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"It also borders the elemental plane of alchohol." Arcalane:Somehow I don't think even Alth would believe that one. Ganti:Maybe. Maybe not. Ghostwish has connected. Arcalane:Speak of the devil. :T Ghostwish:Lunch time, brb Meany has connected. Meany:Yo. Ganti:Yo! Meany:Ganti, we seein' sul today? Ganti:He said he wanted to sit in on a few sessions, and I said he could, but I haven't heard anything other then that. Ganti:His Character is mostly done, though. Meany:Hmm. Meany:Did you at least get his contact information? Meany:Or will I have to spear him again? Arcalane:oh my~ Ganti:Got his email adress around here somewhere. * Ganti headdesks. Damnit! Arcalane:you lost it didn't you Ganti:I had a whole intro blurb typed out, and copied, then I went and copied something else! Ganti:Ah well. At least I remember most of it. * Arcalane slow clap. Meany:https://i.chzbgr.com/completestore/12/11/28/U3CrS50IT0yJnoDua3dXRw2.gif Ghostwish:back! Arcalane:Precisely, Meany. Meany:Yo. * Cthulu wants to be friends with alth. I promise theres a portal in my stomach to the border between the elemental plane of gold and the elemental plane of alchohol. It only opens if you go down without anything sharp on you though. Sharpshot4321 has connected. Sharpshot4321:hello everyone Arcalane:you again >:o Ganti:Ello. Sharpshot4321:test Sharpshot4321:is Sul joining us this game? * Ganti has sent Sul an email telling him to get his butt over to liatalk if he wants to observe this session, but I have NO clue if he got it or not. Arcalane:email is pretty slow, yes Arcalane:get Meany to poke him :T Ganti:Meany? Give sharp a Kick, will you? Sharpshot4321: Ganti:... Sharpshot4321:damn it Ganti:Right. Sul. Sharpshot4321:all my settings resarted Ganti:And You might want to change your color again. That color of blue makes my eyes hurt. Sharpshot4321:k Sharpshot4321:better? Ganti:Yes. Thank you. Meany:Teal makes everything better. Meany:Do do de do. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras kills meany Ganti:Meany: No. Arcalane:I VANTED ORANJ. Ganti:Switch back. Meany:Because pink is so easier to see. Meany:La la la. Ganti:-Ganti:Kat. Meany:Kit. Meany:What would you doooo, for a Klondike Bar~ Ganti:Meany, are you TRYING to get yourself lynched? * Kasnok Strautraugvuras prepares the lynchin tree Meany:I am myself the act of lynching. Ganti:Anyway, It's now time to kick off the game. Meany:LEEEEET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE~ Sharpshot4321:glad to see the horrors of horror has joined the crew Ganti:Last time, on Skylands *Cheesy Theme Music Plays*: You lot decided to attempt to lure the mouther into a trap, and put off attacking it for a day for schemes, stunts, planing, and letting Blair re-work some part of her armor so it's technically man-portable. Arcalane:'cause flamethrowers, bitches. Ganti:Alth continued to be Alth. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras thinks this is a bad Idea all around. WHY is the soviet Inquisitor Orc being the cautious one here?! Ghostwish:ALTH IS HIS OWN ELEMENT Sharpshot4321:let the eating of vile goo beginith! Ganti:It is Thursday, July 29. The moon of Change is a Waining Half, The moon of Creation is a Waining Cresant, and the Moon of the Mind is a Waxing Gibbious. The temprature is 23C (75F). A Stiff Wind blows at 30KPH (19MPH). The Arcanists in the party can feel magic in it. Powerful magic. Knowledge (Arcana), if you would be so kind. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 » Alth:I be knowledge local and NONE OTHER. Ganti whispers: It's a Voilant Mistral! You could, technically, use it to fly when you've developed your 'presance' enough. Only Blair and Elisavet are capable of taking advantage of that fact at the moment. For everyone else, it's just a stiff wind. Kiera:What's a knowledge score? Kiera:|D Alth:YOUR FACE. Kiera::3 Ganti:Meany? Sharp? Pokey pokey. Sharpshot4321:((As a note, sul MAY show up in irc, dunno. Left him a message.)) Kiera: (( Steam sez Meany is away all of a sudden. :T )) Liatai:Speaking of Kiera's face. Arc, how long is Kiera's hair? I see what looks like a ponytail or braid in her token image. :. * Kiera did mention it was tied back, yes? Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 15 + 11 + 0 = 26 » Knowledge Arcana check! * Kiera generally doesn't put a whole lot of thought into these things. |D Aurixsauriv: (( Doing laundary for mah great grandma, jerks. )) Alth:It reaches her tits, whilk is a' ye shuid draw! Aurixsauriv: (( :V )) Ganti: (( Tell us that before you go AFK please. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Suresure. )) Sharpshot4321:Ganti, I lost control of my token. do you mind giving me ownership again? Sharpshot4321:thank you Ganti:You capatilzed your login name this time. That makes it separate from your previous one. So TECHNICALLY you haven't lost control over it, you're just using the wrong name. Sharpshot4321:gotcha Alth: (( yeah, java is super stupid. )) Sharpshot4321:atleast /w is smart enough to know to ignore caps * Blair Mac Cionaodha walks into the lounge, looking like she got very little sleep, barely managing to carry an enormous double bareled contraption. She looks a little ridiculous, actually. Meany:Great grandma is munching on pizza rolls. Meany:The generation cap closes. Meany:Please ignore the engineer dressed like a hooker carrying big guns. Meany:*shotgun'd* Serafina Cloudrunner:The party's resident halfling has been in the sick bay, tending to the ill and undead. * Kiera has been getting plenty of sleep. Wrangling you loons is exhausting. :T * Kasnok Strautraugvuras also got plenty of sleep. because otherwise how can he be sure he is rested enough to protect you all. cept alth. that one needs no protecting. Aurixsauriv:Were we asked a question? Aurixsauriv:Because Sau is in the lounge. Just readin'. Alth:Alth is probably doing something illegal. Just sayin'. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras checks in on sera, "Do you need any help with anything?" keeping your healer happy with you is always intelligent. Aurixsauriv: (( To the laundary! )) Alth: (( SUDDENLY: papa johns is give 50% off regular pizzas. use code Pepsi50 )) Aurixsauriv: (( For how long? )) Alth: (( 12/2 )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"Morning, Kasnok." The halfling has found a quiet corner to meditate in. "Not right now, I need to concentrate. Keep Alth from making too much noise." >| Alth:CRASH. BANG. POP. RATTLE RATTLE CLANK. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras goes and finds alth. where is he? Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Sae, is a' fowk ready tae gang an' risk thaur li'es in an attempt tae save a sool?" She sounds... Cheerful. Blair Mac Cionaodha:Why does she sound cheerful? Alth:Right outside, messing around with one of the bombards. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras smiles largely as he approaches alth. Mannes Bezuidenhout:No he's not. Manne's has him in a headlock. Alth:He looks up. "Oh awright. A've bin thinking." Alth:"OCH. LEMME GO." Aurixsauriv: (( I live. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Ghost, is that a texas only thing? )) Alth: (( No you don't. *stabs* )) Alth: (( I have no idea? )) Mannes Bezuidenhout:"When you stop playing with highly dangerous weapons, I'll let you go. Until then, you get to stay here. Isn't that nice?" *GRINS* Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Alth! Comrade! your presense has been requested in the kitchens. I have heard something about ale testing, they wish for someone who can discern wether a home brewed batch is drinkable. I immediatly thought of you." Mannes Bezuidenhout:"I'd suggest trying Blair, but she's a little picky." Alth:"Oie! Ah juist wanted tae see if ah cuid git th' drap oan someone wi' that! They'd ne'er ken whit skelp them!" He said, and then peered at Kasnok. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Oh no, I believe comrades that it must be alth." Alth:"Well bloodeh hell!" And he's suddenly not in a headlock with Mannes. Whut- "Lead da way!" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras quickly leads the way tot he kitchen, letting alth go first into the kitchen Alth: (( *peers in the kitch* Is.. the robot our chef? )) Kiera: (( Yes. )) * Kasnok Strautraugvuras closes the door as soon as alth is inside and braces himself against it. Alth:"Hey! Thir's na ale in here!" And oh the pounding on the door. "LEMME OOT!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Truthfully Comrade Alth, Comrade Healer requested you be kept in here quietly, as she goes about preparing her needles, so you do not scream and make her accidently throw one into you." Redcap:Join me, Alth. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I'm sure if your loud enough, she can manage to throw one from infirmery into the kitchen. somehow. You understand, da?" Redcap:Joooooooin me. :v Alth:Alth stops pounding on the door.. and seeths. "Why that bloody wee hauf pint.." Alth:WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD. Redcap:Yes. :V Redcap:Andallyouneeddoisletmeeatyourskin-BUT THAT'S OKAY. Redcap:We're friends~ Kiera:Meanwhile, on the deck full of sane people... lounge-time! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Also comrade, While the fresh batch was a fabrication, you ARE in the kitchen. With all the normal alchohol. I'm sure you can find a quiet way to pass your time, da?" Aurixsauriv:Strike a pose. Alth:! Okay the elf isn't at the door anymore, and these's some rustling and crashing in the kitchen. Kasnok what have you done. |D Kiera:And now we will be introduced to the wonders of elven cooking. Gods have mercy on us all. Alth:« 1d20+13 = 8 + 13 = 21 » Craft (Poison-Making)! Alth: (( *BRICK'D* )) Blair Mac Cionaodha:Managed to get the cooks upset with you. There's no alchol in the kitchen. It's all in the store-room. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Just know that if you make too much noise, I'll see about a less alchahol heavy place to put you next time." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:theres probably at least a little in the kitchen. stupid to store everything way away Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( The cuddlepoclypse continues! )) Alth:"AUGH. Kasnok thir's na swally in 'ere! Ah betcha thay hid it in th' storeroom! Snib me in thare! 'N' keep a'body frae getting in." Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( ... Yeah, there is a little in the kitchen, but not much. )) Kiera:That means dealing with the quartermaster. Elmo Luther:Show me the needed forms. In Triplicate. Kiera:"Gentlemen! Ladies! Those undecided or unwilling to specify!" She looks at Roland. "How are the preparations so far?" Roland:don't forget the forms to authiticate the forms Alth:Alth makes do. |D Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Ahm good." Alth:The kitchen is a horrow-show now, however. Serafina Cloudrunner:Having completed her hour of meditation, Sera heads up to the lounge, strapping on her potion belt. Roland:if anyone bothers going need Roland * Roland zzzzzzzzzzzzz Roland:near* Kiera:Wizards. Sleeping on their feet. :T Roland:would you like me to float instead? :D Aurixsauriv:What is the rule on using higher level slots to prepare lower level spells? Aurixsauriv:1higher level slot= 2 lower level spells? * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is guarding this door till sera tells him it's okay, or it's time for hte mission Blair Mac Cionaodha:I know you can do that in Path, but I'm not sure it can be done in 3.5 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:1 higher = 1 lower Kiera:Float? :T Blair Mac Cionaodha:No, split spellslots. Blair Mac Cionaodha:Kittytounge. Kiera::9 Serafina Cloudrunner:"Right. Who's ready to save someone's eternal soul?" The halfling looks around. "... And where's Kasnok?" Alth:Beeeeeeelch Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Ah havnae found that out..." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is patient. and well braced against the door. Aurixsauriv: (( :T )) Kiera:"Ready as I'll ever be." Aurixsauriv:"Quite." * Blair Mac Cionaodha shifts the enormous device slightly. "Ah'm guid to gae." Kiera:"Capital. Now all we need are the elf and the orc, and we can get started." Alth:How dry I am ... Aurixsauriv:It has been five minutes. Aurixsauriv:Pansy. * Blair Mac Cionaodha looks vaguely annoyed. "Ah'm Riae Here. If ye mean Alth... He's nae an elf. He's a drunk." Alth:You have no idea how drunk someone can get in 5 minutes. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade alth. I wonder. you do realize that we are unlikely to see a port for awhile, yes?" Alth:"I dinnae care ah ne'er loved her!" Comes a slurred response. Aurixsauriv:I? Aurixsauriv:You're slipping again. Alth:Wrong. The scots typically only mispronounce it when it follows another vowel or consonant sound. Alth:It's fine when it's the first utterance. But it's all down hill from there. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Well, As we are unlikely to see port again for awhile. And..no one is making any more alchohol while we are out here. Then...It leads tot he conclusion, that, should you continue to drink at the rate you have been...we will soon find ouselves out of alchohol, and a very, very long way away from any chance to restock, da?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Thus, comrade, it might be better to slow down your consumption, before you find you have nothing left to consume." Kiera:Rationing? Don't be silly, Kaz. Meany:=3= Roland:the flaw in your logic Alth:"Pah, that's pure madness. Ye'r juist talking aboot flowers." The elf slurs back. Roland:is you think alth is smart enough to not try and brew his own Meany:I'm starting to like Professor McGonnagal more and more now. Scottish, but understandable. Meany:Imma laundry again. Let me know when the plot is ready to advance. Alth:IF IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE IT'S NOT SCOT. Meany:Scot is not a langugae. Meany:Scot's Gaelic is a language. Alth:SHADDUP YA HIPPEH. Blair Mac Cionaodha:... Blair Mac Cionaodha:Is everyone ready to advance? Roland:yep Kiera:Aye. Liatai:Ack, dog whining. Blair Mac Cionaodha:I'm pretty sure we're waiting on Rail and Ghost, but whatever. Elisavet Michelakos:"... Are you two done goofing off?" Alth:Why? :P Kiera:XP Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I'm keeping Alth restrained untill Comrade healer is ready." Liatai:Back, sorry. Alth:Another loud belch from the kitchen. Kiera:The Mouther will probably smell our scouts before it spots them. :T Elisavet Michelakos:"Serafina is done. She is in the lounge. And keeping him 'restrained' doesn't involve getting him so drunk he wrecks the kitchen." Alth:"And it'll ne'er be th' same!" The elf hollars from the kitchen. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"He isn't bothering her, da? That's all I was asked to do." he then gets up and walks away, doesn't even bother informing alth the doors open * Kasnok Strautraugvuras walks into the room with the others Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade healer, I trust you were bothered by no unseemly alth made noises, da?" Elisavet Michelakos:"..." Oh, you can hear her teeth grinding from all the way over there. Serafina Cloudrunner:"... What did you do?" =w=; Alth:Alth is.. half-covered in flour, and sprawled out on the floor. Elisavet Michelakos:Alth? You're now being manhandled by her. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I simply kepy comrade alth in the kitchen. He has alchahol there, and informed him should he make too much noise, there might be needles in his future." Kiera:"...oh dear." Aurixsauriv:"Aaand now he's effectively useless." Alth:"Well! na need tae git fresh sweet plenty o' me tae gang around!" Elisavet Michelakos:"... Serafina, I'm going to assume you had nothing to do with Kasnok's desision to have his brain removed through his nose." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"When is he not, comrade magus?" Alth:Oh god's he's starting to sing. * Serafina Cloudrunner facepalms. Aurixsauriv:"Do we have any coffee?" Aurixsauriv:"That might get him somewhat useful before we move out." Elisavet Michelakos:"... We've got a small stash of the Sultan's special brand for emergancies, but this doesn't qualify." Kiera: (( I have just one thing to say )) Kiera: (( "48. The elf is restricted to decaf for the rest of the adventure." )) Roland:I'd love to say that I kept sleeping, but the sound of Alth singing is probably enough to wake the dead. So the soft snoring is going to stop. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Unfortunately that doesn't work." Aurixsauriv:"Drats." Elisavet Michelakos:"Should I just lock him in his quarters and inform him he forfited his pay and any loot he would get this trip?" Kiera:"Depends. How angry do you want him to be when he's sober?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And any more access to alchahol perhaps." Roland:I have been drafted to throw dinner in the oven, be back in 5 Aurixsauriv:"He's probably going to snap out of it with the chance of loot being lost." Aurixsauriv:"Or at least try to stand up." Alth:Hell, he's standing on the table now.. "The hell's bells ye oan aboot?" He bellows. "Ah ain't goin awa this ship 'til ah git mah pay!" Elisavet Michelakos: (( ... How much do you want to bet Ghost's doing SotS instead of paying attention? )) Alth: (( Your entire back account. )) Meany: (( :24 )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( :24 at :24/ )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"All right, let's review the plan." Roland:sorta back. waiting on oven to heat but will only be gone a min when its ready. Kiera: (( unless he's doing it off-steam, he's not in SotS for once :v )) Alth: (( :3 )) * Elisavet Michelakos yanks Alth off the table. Alth:"OCH." Serafina Cloudrunner:"I'll go in first with the sneaks. As soon as we hear or see any sign of the beast, I'll go ahead and lure it either into a trap or away from you guys so you can pepper it with arrows, bolts, spells, bullets, what have you. That right?" Alth:"I'll follow her 'n' mak' sure she doesn't huv a go tae steal ony o' th' loot!" Roland:"I thought the plan was to kill it while its busy eating the drunk." Kiera:"We set a trap using the sonic charges Blair handed out earlier, yes. You guys get its attention, lead it into the trap, and we finish it off whilst it's stunned." Elisavet Michelakos:"Yes, that sounds correct. And Alth? She's not likely to steal anything..." Alth:"Bah, na, ye'r nae getting mah share that easy ye prick!" Alth:"Right, richt, a'm juist making sure." He says with a lopsided grin. Aurixsauriv:"Did you just directly insult your superior officer?" Aurixsauriv:"Who determines your alcohol ration size?" Aurixsauriv:"No, I mean that as a genuine question, I was reading this interesting idea about rune spells, and wasn't listening." Alth: (( *rolls eyes* )) Roland:alright, dinner is in the oven. so im here for good Elisavet Michelakos:"I think he was insulting Roland. Of course, I'm inclined to restrict his access to alchohol anyway..." Roland:"Besides, if I wanted his loot I would just toss a mug of bear in the other direction." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:mug of bear? heh Roland:just noticed that XD Kasnok Strautraugvuras:quick, throw the mug of bear at him! Liatai:The manliest drink. :B *brick'd* Liatai:Or the weirdest magic item. Alth:ONLY ELVEN DRUIDS DRINK IT. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:definatly not for alth then Roland:And now ganti is going to give us a magic item called "Bear in a mug." Roland:)) Kiera: (( Mugbears. The lesser-known cousin of the Owlbear. )) Meany:Back in highschool. We had a little in-joke going on. Meany:The pencil box of infinite bears. Meany:If you actually opened it, an infinite number of bears would come out and start killing things. Roland:so... what are we waiting on? Alth:Advancement. Elisavet Michelakos:Right. Everyone shift over to the Cave System Map. Kiera:Time to go ahuntin' Alth:Shifted! Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Noo 'en. Ye lot ur th' ones fa ken thes place... leid th' way." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Right. C'mon, everybody." Kiera:"Scouts, on point!" Do your damn jobs. :v Alth:Alth's up front, and ready. >:3 Serafina Cloudrunner:"Ugh. What have you been drinking? Kerosene?" Sera waves a hand in front of her nose. Alth:"Ahl oof it." The elf says with a grin. Serafina Cloudrunner:The halfling quickly rounds on Alth. "-- What?!" Alth:"I said ah drank it all!" Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( ... Have we lost Rail? )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"Sit. Now. I'm getting a look at you." >:| "Kerosene's toxic, you idiot!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:soorry had a knock on the door Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+10 = 10 + 10 = 20 » Heal check Heal check! Roland:"Has that ever stopped him before?" Alth:"Bah! a' drinks ur toxic! Tis how come ye git blootert! Ge'off!" The elf complains, waving the healer away, or trying to. Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Okay. We're on the Cave System map and people are getting ready to move out. )) Meany: (( Laundry calls a third time. )) Blair Mac Cionaodha:" Ah say shove those needles he's sae afraid ay under his fingernails if it he doesnae gonnae-no skitin' oan th' job." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Idiot!" >:E "That's lamp oil!" Kiera:"Maybe we can burn him for light down there, then. At least we'd be able to see clearly." Kiera:So very very casual, as always~ Alth:The elf blinks, looking aghast. "What? Ah didnae dram na lamp oil!" Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Ah Like that plan!" Roland:"Or just burn him. I'm fine with just burning him." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Unless you like dying writhing in agony you're coming back to -- Then what did you drink?" >:| Alth:"Ahl oof it!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"All of WHAT?" >:| Kiera:"...we're going to be here forever at this rate." Alth:He shrugs. "I'unno." Roland:"And here is where we find out he can't read." Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Can Ah juest shoot him?" Serafina Cloudrunner:".... right. 'Scuse me, I've got an elf to subject to detox." >:\ Alth:"Stay oot o' this, short-ears!" Alth:"What's detox? Nae sure A've drank that before." Blair Mac Cionaodha:The absurdly large device in her hands humms ominiously. Kiera:Stop that. You are not Schlock. Serafina Cloudrunner:"....." Sera looks flabbergasted a moment, but then shoves a violet vial into Alth's hands. "Here. This is detox, step one. Drink." Alth gains +1 antitoxin. Aurixsauriv:"Canola oil, vinegar, mustard, ranch dressing, milk, cream, eggnog, fruit juice, water, and food coloring." Aurixsauriv:"Those are all of the liquids in the kitchen that I can remember at the moment." Aurixsauriv:"Do any of those ring a bell?" Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Vanilla extract." Aurixsauriv:"Knew I forgot something." Aurixsauriv:""Thank you." Blair Mac Cionaodha:"An' sae various types of rum." Aurixsauriv:"Isn't the rum disguised as salt-shakers, though?" Aurixsauriv:"To keep Alth from hoarding it?" Alth:"Not richt noo, lassie, a'm oan th' job!" And he pockets the vial.. oh gods the scene in my head. Kiera:"Not any more it isn't." Alth:Good work. Now Alth is going to drink all of the salt shakers. Kiera:Hilarity ensues. Aurixsauriv:Enjoy the salt. Aurixsauriv::D Alth:"Alth! Quick! The vial!" "What!? he's poisoned! this is hardly a time tae git drunk!" Roland:and I havent forgotten, your going to eat that mouther too :D Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Nae, the rum was disguised as stoves." {1d20+2 bluff. Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Nae, the rum was disguised as stoves." « 1d20+2 = 13 + 2 = 15 » bluff. * Serafina Cloudrunner growls. "Can we stop messing around and go already?" Kiera:"Were we going to drag the dead Captain into this as well or not?" Alth:« 1d20+1 = 15 + 1 = 16 » sense motive! Alth:"Ya liar!" * Kiera . o O ( As opposed to our live one, who appears to be feeling cowardly. ) Roland:damn :/ Serafina Cloudrunner:"Depends on what he says and if we find him. Let's go." Alth:""I awready checked there." Alth: (( ordering pizza, somewhat iaw )) Kiera:"Then lead on." Alth:Right, for scouting.. Blair Mac Cionaodha:"If only they were lit at the time..." Alth:« 1d20+11 = 3 + 11 = 14 » Move Silently! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 9 + 11 = 20 » Hide! Aurixsauriv:"Wait, Alth was just in there." Aurixsauriv:"So why wouldn't he smell the rum in the salt shakers?" Aurixsauriv:"Unless someone changed the hiding spot ahead of schedule! :V" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks at auris, and pushes in frong of him. "Get behind me comrade magus." Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+1+mod = 9 + 1 + 0 = 10 » Charisma check! Aurixsauriv:Damn. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+15 = 10 + 15 = 25 » Listen check, « 1d20+13 = 10 + 13 = 23 » low-light Spot check. Wraith:Well well well. Look who was waiting for you. Kiera:Ohaaaai~ Alth:"Hullo!" * Serafina Cloudrunner holds up her holy symbol again. "Hello, Captain." Gonzalez:"You're... Noisy..." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... Yes. Or at least the elf is." =w=; Kiera: (( brb )) Gonzalez:"Hello... again...little...priestiss." Serafina Cloudrunner:"The black-haired elf." Gonzalez:"What... Brings you back?" Alth:"Shaddup ah tripped." Alth:"We're gaun tae murder that mad rocket monster o' yers 'n' tak' a' tis loot." Serafina Cloudrunner:"We found what remains of your crew, and brought them to safety. Now we're here to help you." Meany:"Congratulations! You gain one complete human skeleton as loot." Meany:*all of the knives* Meany:Though it probably won't actually be complete. Meany:The hyoid won't be present, likely. Gonzalez:"Some... Survived? You managed to help them?" You don't think you've EVER heard a wraith that happy. Meany:Someone tell him a flat no. Meany:Crush his hopes. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Yes." Sera nods with a small smile. Gonzalez:"Thank you, little Priestess." Meany:I keep reading that as Little Princess. * Kiera mutes the peanut gallery. :V Serafina Cloudrunner:"Now it's your turn. We're here to get rid of the monster for you." Gonzalez:"Truely?" Congratulations, you've made a wraith VERY happy. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Truly." Sera nods. Alth: (( ack sorry was afk. )) * Gonzalez floats about in a cross between joy and confusion. "... My crew... They don't need me anymore, do they?" Liatai:Ack, sacred canine duty. Alth:"Nay laddie. Ye'r free tae gang. Aff wi' ye." Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Haud yer weesht, ye divit!" * Blair Mac Cionaodha stomps up to the front of the line, smacking Alth with the device she's holding. Alth:"Och! Whut!?" * Blair Mac Cionaodha carefuly puts the device on the ground and begins rummaging about in her many, many pockets and pouches. " Noo whaur did Ah pit 'at?" Kiera:"Put what? You didn't leave the charges behind did you?" Blair Mac Cionaodha:" Ah! Thaur it is!" She pulls out... a fairly simplified version of Bran's holy symbol and presents it to the wraith. " Noo, aam nae a priestess, jist a follower, but Ah can teel ye 'at yer crew is woriat abit ye." Gonzalez:"Oh? I... was not expecting an elf to follow him. Not after that little skirmish." Gonzalez:Then the rest of her statement makes its way through what passes for his brain. "What?" He's suprised by that. "Why would they be so? I FAILED them!" Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+6 = 2 + 6 = 8 » Knowledge (religion) check. Skirmish? The player's having a memory derp moment. Alth:"Because ye did yer best, o' coorse. Cannae haud that against you." Serafina Cloudrunner:... heck with it, AP « 1d6 = 5 » This seems like something pretty major Sera would know. Gonzalez: (( The 'Dead Wars'. Giles brought it up, remember? )) Liatai:Ah, thank you. :B * Serafina Cloudrunner nods. "The elves speak true." Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Aeron's a dobber. Bran's much nicer. Swatch at hoo far he's willin' tae gang tae protect his allies!" Gonzalez:"They... Don't blame me?" He seems like that had NEVER occured to him. Serafina Cloudrunner:"They don't. Gomez even said straight-up it wasn't your fault." Gonzalez:"...I... They..." Gonzalez:a Alth:"Why wid thay? Lik' ah said, ye did yer best." Kiera:Great, now he's going to disappear in a puff of logic. Gonzalez: (( Okay, forgetting to close that tag didn't screw me over. )) Gonzalez:"... Thank you, little priestess. And you as well, folower of Bran." Gonzalez:"... To do all this for me... How can I ever repay you?" Blair Mac Cionaodha:" Hink naethin' ay it." * Blair Mac Cionaodha puts away the sybol and picks up her device again. Alth:"Wish us luck." Roland:... who are you and what did you do with alth? Alth:DOPPLEGANGER. Kiera:"Where's the fun in that? If you're up for a spot of revenge, you could tag along and help us kill the damn thing once and for all, eh?" Meany:Possess your corpse. Meany:Fight. Gonzalez:"Would... I truly make a difference? I failed miserably last time." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade, I your wish to not fail, will bolster you, and this time make failure impossible, da!" * Meany attempts to parse. Gonzalez:Did you know that when confused, a Wraith can, in fact, rotate their head 360 degrees? Serafina Cloudrunner:"... Might wanna try rephrasing that, Kas." =3=; Kasnok Strautraugvuras:take out the I Kiera:Vertically or horizontally? Kiera:Skull backflips! Gonzalez:"... Are you saying that my will not to fail again will bolster me?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Da!" Gonzalez:Vertically. Alth:"Ah hell's bells this heid turning business is gaun tae mak' me sick." Gonzalez:"I... See. This way." He turns and leads the party down the corridor. Alth:Alth follows! Kiera:Let's goooo~ Gonzalez:Soon enough, the corridor turns from the loose soil of the surface to something more compacted. Gonzalez:"The Cave in is beyond here. I can pass through, but you probably cannot." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Hmph. Well there goes part of the plan. The creature will probably hear us shifting the rock. Guess we'll have to set our trap earlier in the tunnel than we thought." Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( ... Okay, moving Alth triggers the FoW, but Blair doesn't, even after lightsources and ownership. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"... who was that?" * Blair Mac Cionaodha approaches the cave in, then pauses. "Oi! Sera. Ye shud come here." Gonzalez:".... Me." * Kiera looks between the wraith and the body, but says nothing. :x * Serafina Cloudrunner swallows as though she has a dry throat, but nods. "... If it's any consolation, I can give your body last rites." Serafina Cloudrunner:"(It'll be weird doing it with the deceased as an audience to his own last rites though,)" in Halfling. =3=; Gonzalez:"... That is most kind of you, little priestess. Check... The belt on the right side. There should be a small pouch of coins there. I want you to have it." Alth:"..." Alth:The elf is oddly unreabable right now.. Alth:« 1d20 = 19 » bluff Serafina Cloudrunner:"You don't need to pay us anything -- but if that's what you want." Sera checks! And subtract 2 SP for last rites. Gonzalez: (( ... Right. Remove the sense motive from GM only. )) * Ganti rolls: 1d20+8 the wraith attempts to detirmine the motive of those it's speaking with... => 4 + 8 = 12Gonzalez:... And that was worse then the GM only one, but whatever. Gonzalez:"Material possesions do me no good in this form, Little Priestess. It is best they go to someone who aids my crew." Ghostwish:brb, pizza * Serafina Cloudrunner nods, beginning the prayers of the Last Journey. Only once it's done does she take the coin pouch. ... Wait. WHO'S KEEPING THE LOOT LIST. HATARI'S NOT HERE. D8 *brick'd* Gonzalez whispers: It's about a hundred copper, 20 silver, and fifty gold. 18 silver now. You whisper to Ganti: Sera took the silver pieces from her own coins, so no worries there. * Ghostwish nominates Liatai. :P Gonzalez:Uh-oh. Meany:If no one else, I will. Kiera:Oh dear. Gonzalez:Lapkat. Liatai:Aaaaand dog whining again. ^^; BRB. Gonzalez: (( ... And I just got the sudden image of Bran looking at a steadily growing pile of silver pieces on the deck of his ship and going "They don't burn, so I can't use them for fuel, due to those stupid treaties I can't give them to my mortal worshipers or their allies... What the hell am I going to do with this?!" )) Roland:make some nice silver plates? Roland:or just silver engravings in general Meany:What all people like to do with their extra silver. Meany:Go hunting for werewolves. Meany:Or throw it at poor people at high velocity. Meany:Whichever you prefer. Ghostwish:i hear wereowls are in season... Meany:Hunting season or Drayco season? Meany:*stab'd* Arcalane:XP Roland:brb Meany:Laundry. :V Roland:back Meany:Also back. Meany:Whom are we waiting on? Blair Mac Cionaodha:Lia. Liatai:Poor girl, she's so afraid of the stairs. Meany:VBL linebreaks all over the place. Liatai:Also pfft. XP I was going off the old "coin under the tongue/over the eyes/under the eyelids as the ferryman's fare" traditions. Meany:Which also serves the purpose of weighing down the eyelids. Meany:So they can't open them too easily as it decomposes. Meany::D Roland:what lovely mental images Blair Mac Cionaodha:Ayup. I assume that people just started it up because, well, Bran runs an Airship! Of course he charges people! Liatai:Jeez. I wonder if that's considered the holy grail for tomb-robbers. Swiping Bran's silver stash. :B Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Probably. )) Meany:"Hi. I saw you stealing my stuff from a couple planes over. Dick move, guys. Dick move." Liatai:Maybe Bran passes it off to one of the gods of metal or crafting to be reshaped. Meany:And asswhoppin's ensue. Liatai:Except Tomavehafor, because goodness knows he'll just sit on it and hoard it. =3= *BRICK'D* Ghostwish:XP * Blair Mac Cionaodha gently moves the corpse back up to the intersection, and then busies herself with planting somewhat cubical devices all around the landslide. "Serafina? Ye might want to step back." Serafina Cloudrunner:"All right." Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Lapkat, you are not helping. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"And Sera's fine." * Blair Mac Cionaodha flicks a series of switches on the top of the devices, and then hurries back to the group. Meany:I thought Material Plane dragons hoarded to get more of the Material plane under their control. Meany:Why would Planar dragons hoard? * Kiera puts on a pair of shades. Explosions? Cool guys don't look at explosions. Ganti:Suddenly, there is a loud blast of noise and the rubble blocking the way just falls apart into dust. Liatai:Planar dragons still have the hoarding instinct... hmmmmm. Maybe collecting materials for future crafting endeavors; the more valuable or rare the material, the better the result must be, and all! Or, just an appreciation for beauty and wealth. Meany:"Oh, I can make such a fancy monkey with this~" Meany:*all of the stabbings* Roland:if your going to live a few thousand years. having nice stuff to look at is a bonus. * Serafina Cloudrunner claps her hands over her ears. DX ! Meany:If you're going to live a few thousand years, being a nice thing to look at is better. Liatai:Well, many dragons do embed gems and coins in their hides. * Blair Mac Cionaodha walks back towards where the rubble used to be. " An' that's hoo mah sonic unharmonizer works. If yoo're tay close tae it... weel, it works oan ye, tay. They're somewhat directed, but better safe 'en sorry, ye ken?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"What?" DX Meany:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5ND1ilztGI Liatai:Rocketcat is rocketing about. * Blair Mac Cionaodha peers at Sera. « 1d20+3 = 11 + 3 = 14 » untrained heal check. Meany:"DAMNIT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MIX THE CATNIP AND COFFEE BEANS. Aurixsauriv:"WHAT?" Serafina Cloudrunner:It's not hard to tell. Sensitive ears plus loud noise equals ouch. Aurixsauriv:"CAN YOU HEAR ME, SERAFINA?" Aurixsauriv:A small dragonman trying to shout. * Kiera pockets the shades again. "Well, if it didn't hear the blast, it'll have heard us now..." Aurixsauriv:It's funny because he's squeaky. * Blair Mac Cionaodha blinks, then facepalms. " Reit. I'll hae tae see abit makin' somethin' tae dampen th' effects ay lood noises fur ye." Serafina Cloudrunner:"I can't hear you, that blast was too loud!" D| Alth:"What ur we a' yelling about!?" Gibbering Mouther:« 1d20+4 = 11 + 4 = 15 » Gibbering Mouther:Yeah, you're fine. Kiera:Yeahright. * Serafina Cloudrunner shakes her head. "Ugh. Warn me next time!" She peers ahead into the darkness... « 1d20+13 = 15 + 13 = 28 » low-light Spot check, « 1d20+15 = 20 + 15 = 35 » Listen check. Serafina Cloudrunner:... how Serafina Cloudrunner:what Serafina Cloudrunner:DICE. XD Liatai:Nearly deafened by explosion. Immediate next Listen check - Natural 20. WHAT. XD Kiera:Caaarefully stepping around the dead guy. "Let's get our trap set up before we go too far ahead, eh? No telling how long this tunnel goes. Unless the Captain remembers?" Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: You hear a burbling in the distance, but it doesn't seem to be moving at all. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Shh!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Shh shh shh. There's burbling ahead. Not moving." Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: As for spot? The corridor splits in two about a hundred yards ahead. Both of them head down, but you can't tell much more then that. Aurixsauriv:Why is my sight limited within my darkvision range? Serafina Cloudrunner:"The corridor splits ahead into two... both going down." You whisper to Ganti: Any inkling which one the burbling's coming from? Alth:"Whacha thinkin'? Should ah draw it bahck?" Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Because you have your sight set to darkvision. )) Kiera:"Wait for us to get the charges in place first you loons!" Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: Nope. Just from up ahead. You whisper to Ganti: ... Did you mean 100 feet or 300 feet? ^^; Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: I said 100, didn't I? You whisper to Ganti: You said 100 yards, which is 300 feet. ^^; Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: Oh. No, it's feet. Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: It's a bit of a tossup wether or not I use the metric system anymore. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Maybe not here. There's no sign of it within a barn's length. Long way to run to lead it back into a trap. Let's move a bit further ahead." Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: ... Which doesn't explain why I said yards, I must admit. You whisper to Ganti: I wasn't going to say anything. :B Blair Mac Cionaodha:So Everyone's moving ahead? Roland:yep Alth:Seems so. Kiera:Slowly and carefully. :T Aurixsauriv:Stepping on corpses as we go. Meany:Yeah, GM move in this is not a good idea. Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( ... Right. Draw lines that confirm to grid when possible. )) Kiera:Not at all. Kiera: (( just let us move ourselves :P )) Meany:View >Show Grid. Meany:It is your friend. Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( ... Bleh. On one hand, those feel unnatural. On the other? It makes life much simpler. )) Kiera: (( move up, people :v )) Kiera: (( not you, you're supposed to be behind Kaz >:i )) Blair Mac Cionaodha:Anyway, you can all see the split that Sera mentioned now. Liatai:I can help you with making cave maps that conform to the grid but don't look ugly sometime. :3 Meany:Same. Meany:Just need you to ask. :V Blair Mac Cionaodha:One of them goes down quite sharply, but the other is... somewhat more gentle about it. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+13 = 9 + 13 = 22 » Spot, « 1d20+15 = 14 + 15 = 29 » Listen. Any leads on where that noise is coming from? Kiera:You sure that explosion deafened you, Sera? :v Alth:Assisting! Alth:« 1d20+3 = 14 + 3 = 17 » Listen Alth:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » Spot Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: It's coming from the gentler slope. I keep forgetting about your listen scores... I wanted you lot to explore more before running into it, but such is life. Aurixsauriv:Assisting. :V Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 9 + 3 + 0 = 12 » Wisdom check! Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 4 + 3 + 0 = 7 » Wisdom check! Aurixsauriv:Spot and listen, respectively. Serafina Cloudrunner:"From the right." Meany:We seem to be slowing down considerably. Meany:is something the matter, folks? You whisper to Ganti: Simple solution; tell Alth we should search the rest of the cave for loot. ;3 Liatai:Shadow keeps whining because she can't get up the stairs. >:Meany::c Blair Mac Cionaodha:Well, now we know what happened to Sera's deafness. She gave it to you! Kiera:"How far down, do you think? I say we set the charges maybe... five, ten feet into the tunnel then. You guys run down, then sprint back up once it comes our way. We can hang out in the entrance of the other tunnel and catch it from behind." Sharpshot4321:does dungeoneering magically give me a idea whats down each path or what? Blair Mac Cionaodha:I can't do anything if the characters aren't doing anything. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Sounds like a plan." Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: Eh. I'm iffy about the rest of the cave. Not sure it's worth bothering with. Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: One one hand, I want to see you go through it. On the other... Not exactly sure it makes ANY sense at all. Serafina Cloudrunner:"We should probably check out that tunnel first, though. To make sure nothing's going to come up on you guys from behind." Serafina Cloudrunner:"The burbler's not moving right now. We can take a little time to make sure you'll be safe." You whisper to Ganti: How's that? Alth:"Let's dae it then." Sharpshot4321:no answer to my question? Meany:Tracking would. Meany:Looking what path is more recently traveled, by what. Meany:Etc. Sharpshot4321:knowledge dungeoneering is suppose to help figuring out where to go in underground areas. Or so I thought. Alth: (( Nope. Aberrations. )) Sharpshot4321:k Blair Mac Cionaodha:Dungeoneering lets you identify major features of the dungeon. It does NOT let you ID what's around the corner just by rolling dice. Sharpshot4321:k, thanks for the answer Blair Mac Cionaodha:Sorta. You need to know where you want to go beyond 'to X creature.' Sharpshot4321:tempted to ask for which way to the loot, but I don't think that will work XD Alth:Alth mutters, losing his patience, and then begins to push up. Alth:« 1d20+11 = 6 + 11 = 17 » Move Silently! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 7 + 11 = 18 » Hide! Blair Mac Cionaodha:.... Should I just call it for the night? Rail is elsewhere, ghost's off playing SotS again, and everyone else seems to be waiting on something I can't provide without knowing what they're waiting for. Sharpshot4321:I'm just trying to stay in the back of the group Sharpshot4321:aka the last to move Kiera: (( we do seem rather... distracted. :x )) Alth: (( would you morons stop accusing me of being inattentive? At this point the kid's gloves are coming off. Shut the fuck up. )) Meany:Dude. Meany:Don't tell the GM to shut up. Meany:Bad things happen. Ghostwish:Sorry, but at this point, I've had enough. Bye. Ghostwish is disconnected. Liatai:...... o_o That came out of nowhere. Sharpshot4321:Don't think I've ever seen someone rage quit from doing nothing. Arcalane:Well that escalated quickly. :x Blair Mac Cionaodha:Nope. You can do 'which way is most likely to lead to a vein of metal', but even that's iffy. Meany::00 Sharpshot4321:so was that a "rage quit I'm out of this game." or a "Rage quit I'm done for tonight"? Meany:He quit the chat too. Meany:It's Ghost. Meany:This happens all the time with him. Meany::B Ganti:Well if the IDIOT would stop going SILENT for hours, we wouldn't have to keep calling him out on it. Ganti:... And I think I'm lagging. Liatai:... miiiiiiight be time to call it if tempers are flaring. ^^; Meany:Yep. Meany:Yep you are lagging. Meany::01 Sharpshot4321:I just hope people understand im not inattentive, just not a talkative character. Liatai:Noms... I don't have many. Kas for locking Alth in the kitchen, Alth for booze ingenuity, Blair for Speak With Dead, and Sau for Rum in the Salt Shakers. Ganti::00 at :02. I might be lagging, but I can't be sure of that given how slowly I type and how quick that response was. Meany::02 Ganti::01 at :03. Meany::03 Ganti::02 at :03. Meany::04 Ganti::03 at :04. Sharpshot4321:we get it Meany:Sau is normally talkative...but not while war is the matter of the hour. Sharpshot4321:he is lagging Arcalane:I'm just glad Kaz is keeping his voice down too. :v Ganti::04 at :05. If all that's happening is Lagchecking me, Noms are good. Meany:Alth for improvisation in the absence of booze. Meany:Sera for Good Priest. Meany:Blair for 'Did I forget my keys again?' Arcalane:Stop nomming the NPCs you loons. X3 Ganti:.... Poke? Sharpshot4321:nevas Ganti:Any noms other then Lia's? Arcalane:I got nothin' that ain't been said already. Sharpshot4321:same, tonight was... different. Ganti:Yeah, a lot of nothing happened. I need to find out why, and how to avoid that next time. Arcalane:Honestly? Probably peopple having a bit of difficulty getting back into the groove after two missed sessions. Arcalane:*people XP Ganti:Okay, AP is AP: Kasnok:21 Sau: 16 Sera: 20 Roland:11 Althilmil:22 Kiera: 9 Gomez?: 1 Gonzolez?!: 1 Blair: 3 Dr. Seamus:6 GM noms: Kiera for start doing your jobs! Ganti:Mm. Ganti:Okay, campaign saved, chatlog saved, and that's that. I guess we're done here. Ganti is disconnected. Sharpshot4321:night everyone Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Arcalane:laters taters Liatai:Night. Arcalane is disconnected. You have disconnected. Category:Page